Left as Friends, Returned as Lovers
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: When Yuki and Moon leave for America suddenly how will Kise and Aomine cope with the absence of them. What happens when they return will things be the same or will there be new stories to be told.


"Satsuki, please stop crying? Im crying enough as it already is." Looking up to her i wiped my tears as best as i could with her grip on me tightening. "B-But, im gonna miss you so much Moon! You don't even know when your coming back to Japan!?" Releasing our embrace we wiped our tears, looking up and into Satsuki's pink eyes as she continued crying. "It'll be ok. I don't know if i can communicate with you but i'll try alright." Smiling i wiped the tears and sniffled. Nodding her head she embraced me again, releasing our embrace she looked to me seeing her face she suddenly remembered something. "What about Dai-chan? Aren't you going to tell him your leaving?" Smiling once again i laughed sheepishly stepping a back. I looked up to her eyes smiling then averted my eyes. "We both know how he feels about me. He wouldn't care if i left or not so it's fine." As i continued to smile i looked up to her tears forming in my eyes again. "But what about your feelings-" "Theres no need to tell him, my feelings will go away hopefully while im in America. So theres no need to tell Aomine how I feel about him." Smiling Satsuki nodded but soon her smile turned to a frown seeing my ride to the air port and my luggage in the car already. "MOON PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Embracing me once again i smiled and laughed sheepishly again returning her embrace. Releasing our embrace i walked to my car opening the door i turned over and looked at Satsuki once more. Smiling i waved 'bye' to her seeing teary eyes, the same for me my eyes clouded with tears again. Getting into the car i looked out the window as i shut the door seeing Satsuski still there and tears running down her face this time. Trying her best to smile me off but she couldn't anymore she broke down, as did I. Hearing a familiar voice outside the car i knew who it was already. "Satsuki whats wrong, why are you crying." 'Please don't answer. Don't tell him im leaving. Please!' Hurrying to put my seat belt the car moving. "M-M-Moon is leaving- leaving to America Dai-chan!" That was the last i heard before we took off.

*Opening the door i heard the alarm turn on then pressing in the numbers the alarm was turned off. *Aarf* Looking down i saw the puppy toy poodle that we decided to take home that rainy day. "Hi Lamb. Shhh. I need to give this to Ryouta knowing him he wont eat till much later." Walking to the kitchen i placed the lunch box that labelled breakfast onto the table then a side note saying 'Microwave first. Lunch and dinner in the fridge microwave first also -Yuki' Putting the other two lunch boxes into the fridge like the note said. I went to the cupboard and took out Lamb's food and refilled her water bowl. Looking at my phone i saw the time soon enough Ryouta was going to wake up and i didn't need him to see me off i was already trying to hold back my tears as best as i could. Getting my bag i put on my shoes again, as i was about to stand up something pulled me back down. Turning around i saw Lamb biting down onto my blouse. Smiling i tried my best to not cry, "Bye, bye Lamb. I'll see you again one day when i come back or visit ok." I said wiping my eyes as i continued patting her. Hearing a faint whine i smiled and picked her up rubbing and giving her kisses as she did to me also before i put her back down seeing her face sad. Waving bye to Lamb she continued to whine. Closing the door i walked down to steps opened the gate closing it as i went through. Turning around one more time i looked up to the large two story house wiping my eyes. It would be a while or a long time before i saw this house again. "Bye Ryouta i hope to see you again one day." Wiping my tears i looked to the window seeing Lamb by the window scratching it as she saw me. Smiling i waved bye to her as i opened the car door seeing Moon scoot over her eyes red like mines as i got in the car.

*Looking up and over to the direction of the car I saw the top of Moon's head her usual ponytail was no where to be found. Then it hit me, the words Satsuki just said to me, Moon was leaving. "MOON!" Dropping my school bag i ran to the car before it took off but i was too late. "Dammit!" Punching the side of the fence i wanted to break down in tears on the side of the road feeling my heart ache and twist my gut doing the same thing. Turning around i kept my composure and walked over to Satsuki getting my bag i took my hand out to her as she took it and stood up.

Walking to school i continued to hear Satsuki sniffle. "Satsuki, stop crying. Crying wont make her come back or stay she already left." Feeling a punch to my side i grabbed it in pain. "AHOMINE! Then why did you run to the car and when it took off you hit the fence HUH!?" *Tch* "I only did that because i couldn't yell at her for making you cry."

**'Thats a lie.'**

"DAI-CHAN WAKE UP! Geez." Groaning i opened my eyes looking up seeing Satsuki her hands on her hips as she looked down at me angrily. "Wake up already, it's lunch time." Groaning i sat up stretching my aching body as i roared a yawn. Slumping back down onto my desk again i expected to feel soft warm hands to ruffle my hair but instead... nothing. Looking up i was reminded that she had left two years ago and yet we somehow got in to the same seats and that seat just happened to be empty. If it wasn't empty i knew who would be sitting right there right now. Hotohori Moon, the smallest girl i know, the feistiest, most stubborn, strong, and yet with all those characteristics and more her burning fiery eyes made me fall more and more in love with her. Yeah that girl you just love to be around but when shes not there, its that emptiness that eats away at you. And thats what its doing to me, eating me away.

"Dai-chan do you miss Moon?" "No. It's more peaceful now that shes gone."

**'I do miss her. I miss her so much.'**

*"Lambcchi, Bunniecchi im home." *Aarf, aarf* Looking down i felt a pressure on my leg seeing my puppy toy poodle and my new addition my toy pomeranian the same day me and Yukicchi took in our little Lamb. I wanted to surprise Yukicchi as an apology but that day she left to America. I didn't even get to say 'Bye' or apologize for yelling at her. Even though i yelled at her for the smallest of things i said such cruel words to her that made her and even I shocked. Now i can't even get a hold of her and tell her so many things.

~Putting on my shoes i opened my door and was expecting to see Yukicchi at my door stop looking up at me with a startled face her brown eyes wide, but instead i saw nothing. *Aarf, aarf* Turning around i squat down and petted my two puppies before closing the door and locking it as i walked to the fence unlocking and locking i went to school listening to my music. I have so much money and i couldn't even give Yukicchi anything, not even a birthday gift but every year since we were little she gave me a present. She always did her best to make me happy, to laugh, and to never be sad. She was so optimistic that it rubbed off on me, but when i became a model and my popularity rate soared through the roofs i slowly forgot about Yukicchi. In a way she became somebody i went to only for comfort, food, or somebody to vent to. I was using her, and she knew it all. I did ask myself why did she even stay but i guess you can blame me because every time Yukicchi didn't talk to me or didn't come to my house to walk to school or walk me to my work place i would bug and constantly ask her what was wrong. But as usual she would say nothing and smile it off but in those brown eyes of hers told a different story, one i wanted to hear so dearly.

The days that came with her departure i knew why i never wanted her to leave, it was because i have feelings for her. But as usual i brushed it off and thought nothing of it but when i remembered her little antics, the way she looked, her words to me made my heart pound and made me blush each time i think back to that time. She didn't even know that she was saying those things until later when i told her. Yukicchi is so innocent to not even notice that she was saying those words. But thats what made Yukicchi even more cute how innocent she was how pure of a girl.

~Opening the door I pushed my alarm numbers turning the alarm off. *aarf, aarf* Looking down i saw my two puppies smiling i squat down petting them and got back up walking to the kitchen expecting to see Yukicchi either cooking or watching some TV but i saw nobody and saw the TV not on. Sighing i put my bag onto the kitchen counter top i walked over to the sofa and laid down. Feeling pressure on my stomach i saw Lambcchi and Bunniecchie on my stomach looking to my direction a smile on their face. Smiling I sat up and rubbed my puppies. Feeling a pressure come off of my thigh i looked over seeing Lambcchi go off on to the other side of the couch and sniff the cushion. Sniffing it some more Lambcchi tugged it down to where it was laying flat and got on top circling then laid down. Hearing faint whining i looked to her confused to why she would be whining. Taking the pillow i sniffed it, the scent so familiar and comfortable my heart ached. "I miss her too Lambcchi."

*Closing the door to the rooftop of the school building i went over to the side of building the shadows casting over me as i sat down. Putting my head against the wall a tear slipping from my eye. I clenched my teeth and fists looking up to the setting sky it reminded me of all the times Moon would come up here and tell me it was time to go. "Moon-" Sniffling i wiped my eyes, feeling a vibration I took out my phone. Flipping it open i saw 'Satsuki's' dial number. Clicking 'cancel' i returned my gaze to the sky. "I miss you."

~Two years had passed by very slowly for Aomine and Kise. Even with time seeming to pass by quickly the boys had to endure such a long time without the girls. Aomine had nobody to tease, poke fun of, and to him he didn't have Moon to see everyday anymore. Even though Satsuki was there she mostly nagged him and bothered about some things over and over again but then again he was thankful she was trying his best to cheer him up. But they both knew the only person who could really make things better and to the way they were was Moon but she was so far away. Even though Moon said she would try to communicate with them from America she sent no word only when she arrived to America did she tell Satsuki and that was that. Kise didn't really have much help with his two puppies like he thought he would. Like potty training the puppies, feeding them regularly, refilling their water bowl as well, then comes the part where he always thought he would have. Eating with Yuki daily at school then certain days at his house. Even Aomine never went to Moon's place he always wondered why, was she hiding something from him or did she just simply not want him over to her and Yuki's house.

~Today was marking the first day of high for Aomine and Kise. Putting on a smile Kise fixed his shoes bent down rubbed and gave kisses to his puppies before he stood up. Looking to the side of him he saw a picture frame collage of him and Yuki. Their first picture taken together was in grade school the very first day then graduating, the next was their first day in junior high at Teiko smiling brightly Kise wrapped his right arm around her small waist his cheek on top of her head and Yuki was holding him by the waist her fingers barely touching as she too smiled brightly. Touching the frame of them in middle school Kise fought the urge to cry his stomach twisting and turning. "Yukicchi. I miss you."

Yawning Aomine closed the fence gate as he turned around and began walking to school. Hearing his phone go off Aomine took out his phone seeing the ID caller seeing it was Satsuki. Deciding to not pick up the phone he just left it on as he dreaded walked to school. "Geez that Aomine. Well you can always meet up with him later this afternoon if your not busy. It's so good to have you back." Satsuki said looking down to her friend. "Yeah i'll try to stop by his house later this afternoon when hes home or i'll surprise his mom first. And yeah it feels really good to be back. I'll catch you later Satsuki." Moon said as she embraced her much missed friend departing their separate ways Moon headed to the construction sight of her old and soon to be job again.

Knocking on the door to the house of her old boss Moon laughed hearing loud footsteps coming closer to the door. 'He sure hasn't changed.' Hearing the door open and the wind being blown down to her small figure she looked up meeting heavy, dull grey eyes until they met her brown golden ones. "Im back." Eyes wide Fujimoto couldn't believe his eyes. His all time favorite and surprisingly strong past worker has come back. "MOON!" Arms wide he embraced her squishy her petite and matured body against his large muscular body. "C-Crushing!" Howling a laugh that roared through her ears Moon smiled. "Welcome back Moon, it's good to have you back. I'll call the boys and we can talk then." Nodding her head he released her and let her walk in to his house. "Moon-chan!" Hearing a familiar soft voice she looked to her right seeing Fujimoto's much pregnant wife Warate. "No wonder he was screaming and laughing that loud again. Welcome back Moon. We missed you." Hugging the smaller girl infront of her Moon returned Warate's hug. "How many months?" "Seven, shes a big baby." Smiling she sat down on the couch as Warate moved about the kitchen turning on the stove.

Hearing a loud groan she looked over seeing Fujimoto grinning from ear to ear as he sat in his "throne" as he called it. Looking around the house Moon took in the familiar scent remember all the great moments she had with her co workers, her boss, his wife, and their son that was the same age as she was. "Sachi is at school right now if your wondering where he is. He'll be home in the afternoon you should stay till he comes home." Laughing Moon leaned back being engulfed by the couch as she sunk in. "I'd love to but i gotta get home and unpack i wanted to drop by talk probably eat because knowing how Warate is. Then i gotta get home before dark, and i have some where else to go as well." Smiling she looked over seeing Warate smiling happily as she nodded her head hearing yet another laughter she laughed as well. "MOON!" Hearing the from door slamming open she stood up and looked over to the door seeing the men that called her name, eyes wide and some watery. "Im back." Was all she could say before she was tackled with hugs.

~Sighing heavily Yuki finally finished moving in their stuff from America with Luna's help. "I can finish it here Yuki, don't you have to go somewhere?" Looking over to Luna she smiled weakly and nodded her head. Looking over to Luna she saw Luna give her the signal to go. Smiling Yuki grabbed her satchel and the bag with dog treats and headed out the door. Walking to Kise's house was painfully agonizing, her stomach twisting yet butterflies in her stomach as well. Her mind going everywhere. Finally getting to his place Yuki looked up to the house remembering the day she left it was just like this. Taking in a deep breath she opened the gate and took out the spare key seeing it was still there. Unlocking the door and pushing in the numbers for the alarm she heard barking and growling.

Looking down she saw a white toy pomeranian. "Hello~. Will you let me touch you?" Reaching her hand out to the pup Yuki scratched the top of her head smiling Yuki continued then looked to her color. "Bunny. What a cute name." Petting and rubbing the puppies for awhile Yuki stood back up careful to not kick or step on the puppies as she made her way to the kitchen. Seeing that it was 4:30 now Yuki went to the fridge. Opening and seeing nothing Yuki smiled knowing how it always was like this even when she was still around. 'Hmm i might have time to go to the store then back and prepare dinner.'

Tying the dog leashes to a post next to the store Yuki went in to the store picking vegetables, dry goods, and some shrimp for tonight, grabbing a bag of dog feed for the puppies to eat when they got home and some chicken for them as well. "Come on, lets go home." Walking back to Ryouta's house Yuki let the puppies do their bathroom thing before coming in. Getting to the kitchen Yuki found that her apron was still there, smiling she put it on and tied her hair as she began cooking.

*Sighing Ryouta made his way home, dreading each and every step knowing that he wouldn't be able to see that little girl in his kitchen or in the living room. Opening the gate he saw that the lights were on in his kitchen, 'Are they throwing me a surprise birthday party?' Thinking through so many thoughts Ryouta opened the door and closed turning off the alarm. *Aarf aarf* "Im back Bunniechie, Lambcchie." Squatting down Kise rubbed his puppies. Tugging on his pants Lamb beckoned him to go to the kitchen. "Ok, ok im coming." Taking his shoes off Ryouta put on some house slippers as he walked to the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Ryouta." Setting his bag on the table Ryouta froze, hearing a familiar voice Kise turned around. Looking over to the stove he saw a girl with medium to short hair that flowed down her back. She was small and short at the height of 4'11, her weight at 110 but with curvy features and quiet a big bust and a sizable bottom that suit her body. A yellow blouse was confined by the beige apron she wore. Tighten on the side of her curve securely, beige short shorts that was fitting enough for her thighs, thigh high white socks finished what Ryouta could see of this small girl that stood in front of his stove.

Turning around Yuki met Kise's wide eyes. His tie already off but still hung around his neck and fell and laid itself on his chest. Three buttons of his white flannel already off his grey blazer on top of his school bag. "Y-Y-Yu-Yuki-cchi?" Smiling Yuki looked to him. "Im back." Was all she could say before she was tackled in to a tight embrace feeling warm droplets hit her shoulder. Looking down Yuki saw that Kise was on his knees, his forehead pressed up against her cheek, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Smiling Yuki wrapped her arms around his head and embraced him as well. Tears in her eyes.

*Getting to my room i fell onto my bed tired and exhausted from the first day of school and dreading each moment of tonight. Groaning i had to get up and change since Satsuki had to show me something at the park. Getting out of bed i changed into something comfortable and headed out the door into the warm night. Getting to the park i didn't see Satsuki at all until she texted me again saying, 'Actually somebody else will be showing up. It's ok since you know her.' And that was that i waited sitting on the swings. "Excuse me is this one taken?" Hearing a woman's voice i sighed and answered 'No.' not even caring to look at her. Seeing her from the side of eyes i slowly turned my head until i was fully looking at the girl that sat on the other swing.

In black jeans, a white shirt with dark blue vertical strips going across the shirt, her long medium black hair flowed beautifully as she moved on the swing lightly. Her skin was a creamy pale, but those brown golden eyes and that red mauve color of her lips said it all. "Moon!?" Standing up i walked in front of but just a few feet away from her so i wouldn't get kicked. Seeing her swing faster as she got higher and higher. I still couldn't comprehend what i was seeing right before my eyes, my mind was blank until, "Catch me Daiki!" Eyes popping out of my head she jumped off the swing, she was in the air. It was as if she was flying up to the full moon night sky.

Then she was falling,not hard or fast she was falling gently like she was floating towards me. Stretching her hands out to me our left hands interlocked as i pulled her in, my right hand wrapping itself around her waist as she was finally now in my arms. Our eyes locking as we looked in each other's eyes. Her smile soft and warm as always, her eyes fiery as i could remember, burning and building a fire deep in my heart that never died. "Im back."

The next thing Aomine did surprised both him and Moon. Molding their lips together Aomine tightened his grip around her, but instead his right hand was pressing the back of her head deepening the kiss as much as he could. Parting lips he opened his eyes seeing Moon's flustered face. "A-A-Aomine." "Listen ok, im only going to say this rarely, got that!" Putting her on the ground now Aomine looked down to her as Moon looked up to him nodding in response. "I love you." Looking at him wide eyes now she couldn't believe what she was hearing from this man that stood in front of her. Feeling warm water run down her face Moon covered her face and squat down. "W-why are you crying!" Squatting down to her level now Aomine grabbed her shoulders gently."Im- sorry *gasp* im just so relieved *sigh* that you feel the same *gasp* way." Eyes widen the soften again Aomine embraced his now girlfriend. Blushing Aomine embraced her and looked away from her. "Stop crying, i don't want you to cry Moon." Feeling her nudge her head as best as she could in his embrace Aomine kissed her head.

*After that scene on the kitchen floor Yuki continued making dinner as Ryouta sat at the kitchen table playing with Lamb and Bunnie watching Yuki move about in the kitchen from time to time. Turning off the stove Yuki took out plates and bowls setting them onto the table. Looking up as Yuki placed his bowl of rice in front of home, Ryouta smiled to her softly. Enjoying the sight of Yuki placing the food onto the stable and look into his golden eyes once again, oh how he missed seeing this sight in front of him. After finishing up Yuki joined him at next but sat across him, which didn't please him all too much. "Yukicchi~ come sit next to me." Ryouta said in his whining voice. Giggling Yuki covered her mouth. Moving over to the seat next to him she continued eating as did Kise.

After they had finished dinner Yuki began washing the dishes as Kise took a quick shower. Coming out of the hospital Kise only put on some pajama pants his yellow towel around the back of his neck. Walking down the stairs he turned the corner seeing Yuki drying the dishes as she stacked them on top of each other. Bunnie and Lamb on the floor laying next to her on the floor resting. Walking up behind her Kise wrapped her arms around her and resting his chin on the curve of her neck and shoulder, as Yuki felt a warm bare chest hit her back, that middle part becoming sensitive. Taking in the fresh yet musky scent of Kise's Yuk's face turned red. "K-Kise, what- are you doing?" "Yuki, i missed you." Widening her eyes Yuki didn't hear his usual 'cchi' that he would always say at the end of a person's name. "Kise, are you ok?" Yuki said as she turned around looking up to him, as Kise put his hands on the side of the counter trapping Yuki there. Leaning his face down to Yuki's ear Kise whispered out, "I love you, Yuki." Eyes widening Yuki's mouth was gap, not believing what Kise just confessed to her.

Leaning back and looking into her eyes Kise had a serious face as he looked at Yuki's soft red lips. Leaning down Kise captured her lips with his, as he moved in closer feeling her chest squish up against his Kise groaned. Releasing their lips Kise looked into Yuki's eyes her flushed face. Looking into Kise's lust filled eyes she didn't have time to answer when Kise picked her up by her waist and sat her on the counter forcing her legs apart her went in between to attack her sensitive clear neck sucking happily leaving a mark as he continued relentlessly. "K-Kise~ s-stop ahhhmmmmm~" Yuki said as she tried to push him off of her but to no avail, until she felt hands roam her sides that lifted her shirt up. "KISE!?" Pushing him off completely Yuki hugged her sides, as she looked up to Kise his eyes clouded with lust.

Moving close to her again Kise looked into her soft innocent eyes. "Tell me, Yuki. Tell me you love me." Looking into his eyes Yuki felt her face burn as her voice came out. "I love you Kise." Smiling Kise planted his lips to hers once again as he wrapped her in his arms kissing her molding his lips with hers. His hand once again roaming to her curvy sides this time Kise plunged his hands into her shirt feeling her soft, warm, and squishy flesh under her clothing. "MMMNNG!?" Parting lips Yuki pushed Kise's hands out of her shirt as he looked into her eyes. "Yuckicchi be mine, let me be your lover." Looking at her face turning red Yuki just buried her head into his chest as Kise smiled and held her in his arms. Knowing this action that she did was an approval. "It's too soon for us to be doing that kind of stuff Kise." Looking down to her Kise saw her large brown orbs looking into his golden ones. "But, Yukicchi~ i've been waiting for three years for you to be mine." "I want to be ready, i want to know that you really do love me and that your just not saying those stuff just because i left. I want to be sure." Wrapping his arms around her in an embrace he kissed the top of her head. "Im sorry im rushing, i'll endure just a little more."

~"We're home." "Welcome home." Looking up Moon and Yuki saw their sister Luna walking down the hall to their direction. "How did it go?" "Good." They said in unison as they slipped on their house slippers and headed to the kitchen following behind their sister. Sitting on the couch they watched TV and talked about their day. "Left as friends, and returned as lovers. Hmmm, what an interesting day it has been for you two." Blushing Yuki and Moon let Luna's words sink into their mind and heart. Getting to her room Moon lay in bed until she heard a ring coming from her phone. Looking at her phone she saw it was a text from Daiki. 'Night, see you soon. And love you.' Was all it said as she smiled and blushed texting back to him. 'Good night, and love you too.' Was she said before she closed her phone and herself in just before she could lay down Yuki got a text from Kise. 'Good Night Yukicchi~ i love you.' Smiling Yuki replied back the same. "I'll see you tomorrow Taiga. Goodnight. Love you too." Clicking end on her Iphone Luna laid down on her pillow and closed her eyes letting sleep consume her.

**THE END FINALLY FINISHED THIS LONG STORY OMG haha hope you guys enjoy this saddish story aha this story is more on the boy's point of view when Yuki and Moon left to America so yup hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review/comment and tell me if you guys like it or not thanks and thank you for reading :) there will be more stories to come soon enough so please just endure a little more hehe thanks :) **


End file.
